Kingdom Hearts: Path to darkness Episode 1
by Bartman
Summary: Sora and Kairi are enjoying a quiet day at the beach when suddenly everything goes wrong and a new enemy appears called Despair. Now Sora and Riku have to stop despair from enslaving all races before it's to late! Chapter 1 and 2 complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, I do however own this story.

Please comment I would really appreciate some feedback!

Kingdom Hearts Z

Episode 1: Vengeance

Half a year after Kingdom Hearts 2, Sora and Kairi are at the beach. A beautiful sky and palm trees surround them and the sea is clear and the birds are singing, a perfect day! They are sitting by the shore in front of rocky cliffs.

Sora is wearing tight black shorts with a red stripe going down each side. He is also wearing a black tank top and sneakers. Kairi is wearing a bikini and tight red short shorts.

Kairi stares at Sora, for a long time Kairi has had feelings for Sora, feelings of affection. However these feelings may not be the same with Sora…There is only one way to find out for sure!

"Sora uh…" Kairi says with a gulp "Hey Sora its hot isn't it!" She just can't say it. Not matter what!

"I don't mind" Said Sora "I am just happy I can finally be with you and Riku"

"I am glad you're here with us to Sora!" Kairi quickly responds with a wide smile. 'Now's my chance' thought Kairi. "I should just come right out and say it!"

"Sora…I…Can I tell you something?" Kairi says now blushing slightly and staring at her own feet.

"What is it Kairi?" Sora asks

"I…I l-"

"-HEY SORA!" Riku comes running down the side of the cliffs toward Kairi and Sora having a bottle in the air! "I have a letter, I think it's from Mickey!"

"Dammit!" Yells Kairi suddenly. Both boys look at Kairi, startled by her outburst.

"Uh….Are you okay Kairi?" Sora asks with concern for his friend. Kairi awkwardly glares at them.

"Oh nothing I have a sun burn!"

"Must be one killer sunburn" Riku replies

"Sorry, I am fine. What does the letter say?"

"Well read it!" 

Riku places the parchment on the ground opened up and spread out. Riku smiles when he reads it, Kairi looks concerned and Sora just stares at it like an idiot.

"An emergency….At the castle?" Sora says "What on earth?"

"It says we need to go immediately!" Riku shouts

"Well get the Gummy ship ready" Sora says "If it's from the king I won't let him-"

Kairi angrily stomps her foot! "No! Are you serious! We just got back, we are finally together again! Sora, Riku and me all together and now you want us to take off again!"

"Kairi-"

"No! I refuse! No more! This is nonsense! The king can handle it!" Kairi tosses the bottle in the water and then storms off.

Sora and Riku look at each other shocked "Whoa….That was random" Riku says

"Maybe I should go talk to her" Sora says

"Hmm…Yeah good idea! I'll get the gummy ship ready!"

"…So we are going then?"

"Of course! Look she is just upset, just go talk to her she will be fine I'm sure!" Riku runs off to prepare the gummy ship!

Meanwhile in Kairi's house

"Stupid Sora and Riku! They just don't get it! I don't want this all anymore! I don't want any of it…I just want a normal life!"

"A normal life? Do you really think that's possible Kairi?" A deep voice says from behind her. Kairi spins around to see a man standing there. He has long shoulder length black hair, he is wearing a black and purple robe and has a scarf rapped around his neck, the scarf also black in color.

"Who….Who are you!" Kairi pulls out her keyblade "I…I am not afraid of you!" 

"You should be!" 

Sora heads slowly to Kairi's house, unaware of the danger he's approaching. He stops at her door. "Kairi….Maybe you should stay behind…It's just….Oh!" Sora knocks on the door, there is no reply. "Hello? Kairi?" 

Kairi hears Sora's voice "No Sora! Run!" 

The man pulls out…A keyblade! A blue and purple one with a long handle. He swings at Kairi who dodges the attack and watches as he cuts her kitchen table in half. HE swings again and she does a random back flip. Kairi now goes for the attack with a quick jab motion, he blocks it with his key blade and at her third consecutive jab he knocks her keyblade out of her hand…

Sora opens the door and gasps as the man and Kairi fight. "Kairi! What the!"

"Sora run!" Kairi yells "Now go-"

The man suddenly jumps over Kairi and puts her in a head lock! "Hahaha.."

"H-help me Sora!"

"Let her go you!"

"Sora…Remember this. You will never beat us. You'll never defeat despair!"

"Let her go and fight me looks Sora in the eyes "Sora I….."

The man pushes Kairi forward and impales her!! "!"

"KAIRI!!! NOOOOO!!"

"Sora…I love….." Kairi falls to her knees "You…." Kairi hits the floor. Sora grabs Kairis still body and holds it

"No! Kairi….P-Please…Don't be dead! Please! Say something!"

The man laughs hysterically "You fool she's dead!"

"You…..YOU bastard! What have you done!!" Tears poor from Sora's eyes and the man simply laugh again at him!

"That's right Sora let that fury…Let that rage channel through you!"

"Shut up! You'll pay for this!" Sora jumps up and pulls out his key blade, a dark aura slowly surrounds him "I….I won't forgive you for this!" 

The man smiles "Really? Then come and get me little boy!"

Riku bursts in the room "What going….Kairi!"

"Shes dead Riku! She…And I couldn't do anything to save her! Nothing! I…"

"Sora…"

The man is about to attack when a woman teleports into the room. She has short red hair, red eyes and is wearing a black belly top and black leather pants. "Chaos that's enough, we don't want to fight yet!"

"Yes Tanya. Your lucky kid!"

"What! Where are you going fight me!"

"Sorry, but that will wait for another time!"

Sora runs and swings but only hits air as the two vanish away. Sora falls to his knees and sobs. Riku just stares at Kairi's lifeless body, unsure what to do or say. "Sora…I…"

Sora gets up and leaves the house, Riku stands silent in the doorway. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney. I do own this story and original characters. Please give me any feedback you may have for it will help me write better in the future.

Episode 2: Ring of memories

A boy entered a large throne room with marble walls, floor and ceiling. Pillars lined in columns move along the left and right side of a carpet. Large windows are on the west wall, which show a view of a horrific looking mountain and the east wall has large paintings. He moved to the end where a man sat. He had dark robes on and his face was unseen.

The boy was wearing tight leather pants and he had a black tank top and a long jacket that went to his ankles. He has a pale complexion and brown, long spiky hair. His eyes were green. He is skinny but is sort of built. He looked to be around 16 years old.

"Did you do it boy?" The man asked the boy.

Not moving or showing emotion the boy said "Yes…..Chaos took care of it for me. Kairi is dead."

"Good…Yes very good." The man laughs evilly and develops a sinister grin "You've been very good."

"Sir Permission to speak freely?" the boy says

"Go ahead"

"Go to hell."

The hooded figure laughed "Hahaha! I've always enjoyed your free spirit kid!" 

"And I enjoy nothing about you. Now if you excuse me I have things to do"

The boy turned around and begun to walk away. The man whistles.

"Zack wait…"

"…….What?"

"You won't forget your duty? You won't forget your promise…"

"No I won't." He moved far enough away that the man couldn't hear him. "But some promises are meant to be broken." 

3 Days Later

Sora was sitting at a grave. It was the grave of Kairi. He had changed his clothes a little. He was now wearing tight black pants with chains hanging from the top. He had a tank top on again but this time he was wearing a small yellow and dark blue vest jacket over it.

"..Kairi…I'm sorry. I should of….Why couldn't I help you?"

"Sora?" 

Riku appeared behind Sora. He was holding flowers which he placed them on the grave. "Sora……Her death was hard for me to. But sitting around here sulking isn't going to bring her back. We need to take action!"

"What? What could we possibly…"

"Mickey Mouse must know something." Riku explains "We should visit him and see what he thinks."

"Does this mean you're done the new Gummy ship?"

"Yeah that's what it means"

Sora looks at Riku with admiration. "I'm glad your good with the Gummy ship, I was never good at building those."

"Sora you could with practice…"

"Hey Sora!" A familiar voice shouts from across the beach. Sora looks over to see Cid standing there!

"Sid! What on earth?"

"Sora, Sid helped me build the gummy ship!"

Sora realizes then why the ship was done so fast and well! Sid must of helped him, which means this new Gummy ship must be amazing, it is built by a master airship builder. Sora then thinks that if Sid is here others must be here as well.

"So who else is here?" Sora asks Sid.

"No one, just me. Cloud will be joining you soon though, I don't know exactly when but he says he is busy, however I'm sure Cloud won't hold back on a chance to save the world!"

"To bad he isn't here now. These new bad guys are really something…"

"You'll be fine Sora!" Sid says with encouragement. 

Sora, Riku and Sid prepare the gummy ship and leave for Mickey's castle. Cyber-Space is pretty much fine and no problems traveling there. When they arrive however there is havoc in Mickey's castle!

"What the, oh no were to late!" Sora yells. He anxiously leaps out of the ship and runs to the doors. Riku yells for him to stop and Sid smiles.

"He reminds me of Cloud, that guy never stays still."

"Sid stay here with the ship I'm going after Sora!"

Sora ran full speed down the hallways and corridors. No resistance yet, however he reaches a large open door leading to Donald's room. He enters, there are many of Mickey's men but with a dark shadowy aura and glowing dark eyes!

"What the-" 

Mickey is fighting a small group in the back corner with his golden keyblade. Donald and Goofy are being held up by…Chaos! Chaos has two keyblades, one placed on Donald's throat, the other on goofy! 

"No! I won't let you kill any more of my friends!"

"Then pick between them and I shall spare one!"

"No! Let them both go, that's sick!"

"Sick? I am only doing what's best for the world"

Sora sighs "Why must this happen to me? Over and over again?" 

"I am waiting for your choice Sora!"

Suddenly Riku bursts in and tackles Chaos! Goofy and Donald are released. Riku is ontop of Chaos pounding on him! "YOU KILLED KAIRI!"

"Gah!" 

Blood is dripping from Chaos mouth. "Stop Riku!" Sora yells "That's enough your going to kill him!" 

Donald and Goofy pull Riku off Chaos, and he gets up and brushes himself off "Well that was juvenile"

"S-Shut up! Let go of me!"

Sora for the first time has seen Riku cry and he doesn't like it. H always thought of Riku as the stronger of the two but perhaps all those feelings have been held inside Riku up until now!

"Kairi is….Dead?" Donald asks

"…..Yes?" Sora answers "And he killed her!"

Chaos snaps his fingers and all the enemy vanish. "Were done here, Sora I hope we can fight later. I look forward to slicing your head off your shoulders!" He teleports away.

"That monster! Why the hell did you hold me back!" Riku yells at Donald and Goofy

"Gosh, we didn't want something bad to happen to ya!" Goofy says

"That's right!" Donald yells "If you get killed to Sora will be all alone!" 

Riku sits on the floor, clutching his fists "I could of avenged her right now!" 

Mickey moves over to him and Sora "You have to remember all the good times you had with her. Cherish all those moments. And don't let revenge and anger get the best of you!" 

Mickey pulls a Ring out of his pocket "This is the Ring of memories." He hands it to Riku "I want you to have it"

"What….Does it…do?"

"Well it is a key from my understanding, One of the monsters had it, I think it opens a door to something."

"Oh….Maybe Sora should hang on to this."

"You keep it. However now that you're here I can explain what's going on!"

"What is going on?" Sora asks impatiently

"Those guys who attacked us are called the Despair. An evil group created for the sole purpose of enslaving every world known to us, or if they can't enslave it destroy it!"

"Why?" Donald asks

"Well this is all information I got from some baddies so I don't know. When Chaos, that's the guy who you attacked Riku, was in here fighting these two I was fighting another boy. He told me that in order to power up the ring we must find the 8 shards of the infinity crystal and open the "Kingdom Door". However I don't know were this door is located"

"Are you sure it's not a trap?" Riku asks "I mean why would one of them help us?"

"…I don't know." 

Just then Rikus ring starts to glow! A womans voice is heard "Hello? Who are you?"

"Uh….I am Riku!"

"Riku? That's a nice name. Please hear my plea! I am trapped within this ring, I was captured by Despair and have been inside this ring a long time. Please you must help me!"

"W-What can I do!?"

"You must find the 8 crystal shards, and then release me. Do that and I can open the Kingdom door for you!"

"Okay, do you have a name?" 

"Tatiana." 

Sora smiles "We will help you out! Where are the 8 shards anyway?"

"They have been hidden in the 8 different worlds, I can show you the way to the 8 gates leading to these worlds, please remember once your there I cannot teleport you again until this is all over!"

"….Okay" Sora says "We have no choice but to trust you!" 

Donald jumps up and down "I wanna come to!"

"Sure you can come Donald. Do you want to come to goofy?"

Mickey interrupts "No! He needs to stay here with me and Pluto."

"So it's just us three then?" Sora says with a sigh followed "Well okay!"

Riku smiles "I am glad we can be on the same side this time, fighting together! That is at least a relief."

There is a flash and Riku, Sora and Donald are teleported away. Mickey looks at Goofy "Goofy I need you to do something for me…"

Meanwhile…

Zack enters a very large room, very dark and many corners cannot be seen they are so dark. Windowless and only one door leading in or out. There is a shrine of some sort in the top of it. There the leader of despair still covered by a cloak stands in front of the shrine. "Zack welcome"

"Sir, what are you doing? Your with that creepy shrine again?"

"This is more then just a shrine! It's a place were the most evil villain in the world rests"

"Who cares! Sir Sora just found the ring of memories. He has access to the gate realm now."

"So? Isn't that what you want?"

"Me? No I want us to succeed!"

"How can you prove your trust to me Zack? I find it hard to believe your in this for my good"

"I am helping you by my own free will simply because I want to. I don't like you but I like your ideas and what you wish to achieve!"

"I see. What about your project, the Angelus project?"

"I passed that onto Doctor Williams. He seemed to really want to do it."

"I see, then we will leave that part to him. Everything else is up to you Zack. Do not fail me!"

"I won't…." Zack turned away from his leader.

"Are you sure you can handle murdering another person?"

"I will sacrifice as many people as I need to" Zack leaves the room.


End file.
